OORAH
by MagicalDemon777
Summary: After disappearing for over a year Eric shows up New Year's Eve on his parents front porch, a marine. J/E. Might be mentions of combat and blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show**

**This story is AU Fez and Jackie did not happen.**

* * *

December 31st, 1979, 11:37 P.M. Foreman Home

Everyone was standing around the whole gang was here except for one Eric Foreman no one has seen him in over a year, no one knew where he was because over a year ago he just disappeared leaving only a note that said, "I am leaving to find my path, don't bother looking for me." After Eric disappeared Kitty wouldn't get out of bed for two months and Red promised that the next time he saw that dumb-ass he was going to shove his foot so far up his ass that he will wish he never came back, at least that's what he said until Kitty told him that if he scares her baby away again he can forget about ever having a home cooked meal again. The gang had varying emotions towards Eric's disappearance; Jackie didn't seem very bothered by it but in truth she was very sad to lose someone she thought of as a friend and confidant. Donna was PISSED she decided that Eric was a coward and that next time she saw him he was going to die. Fez cried after Eric disappeared and said that his buddy wouldn't just leave like that and said he must have been kidnapped. Kelso supported Fez's theory, but instead of being kidnapped he believes that Eric was abducted by aliens. Hyde said that the government got to Eric and were trying to brainwash him but had to get rid of him when it failed. Bob cried in pity whenever he saw Red for awhile, it got so bad that Red actually had to get a temporary restraining order against Bob. Randy was completely unaffected because he didn't know Eric.

As everyone was enjoying the party and getting drunk there was a knock on the door Red went over to the door and opened it to see a man in a marine uniform staring at him with an arm in a sling and a cane in his other hand. The mysterious man opened his mouth and said, "Hello Dad." and the next thing the man saw was the fist of an angry Red Foreman flying towards his face.

Everyone stared in shock as the man stood back up and took off his hat to reveal the smiling face of one Eric Albert Foreman. Looking at his Dad he asked, "So may I come in?", only to get punched again, getting up Eric said, "This is starting to get old." Kitty ran to the front door and pushed Red out of the way to allow Eric in. As Eric walked in he got a good look at the people in the room he could see that they did not look to different Donna looked to be her usual short tempered self, she was standing next to a man that Eric didn't recognize. Hyde was sitting on the couch in his usual zen-like manner, yep no change there. Bob was sitting on the couch looking the same as the day Eric left. Kelso was standing in front of the couch with a rocket in his hands and Eric thought 'He is still the king'. Fez was on the stairs looking like he was about to explode from excitement at the sight of Eric. Jackie was also on the stairs she was staring at him with a smile on her face, to Eric she looked positively angelic, Eric shook his head 'why was he thinking like that'. Eric looked at his mom and saw that she looked like she was about to start smothering him because she was staring at the arm in a sling and cane he was leaning on. He already got a good look at Red when he punched him in the face. As he was looking over the others everyone got a good look at him he hadn't grown much in height but he had much more bulk and he had a chest full of medals. Looking at these medals Red saw one that stood out and almost had another heart attack. Red shaking raised his hand and pointed at the medal wrapped around Eric's neck and said, "How the hell did you get that."

Resting on the center of Eric's chest sat a five-pointed bronze star hanging from his neck by a blue ribbon. Eric Foreman had a Medal of Honor the highest possible medal that can be awarded to any member of the military. Everyone else looked confused at why Red cared about one medal and were wondering why he wasn't shoving his foot up Eric's ass. Red knowing the significance of the medal just held out his hand and said, "I'm proud of you son." Eric took his hand and with a grimace replied, "Please Dad not now," obviously not wanting to talk about the medal. Kelso, being himself, didn't realize that Eric didn't want to talk about the medal asked, "Why is that metal-thing so important, it's not even as shiny as your other metal-thingies." Red just shook his head, "Kettle head," said Red, turning his head towards his son Red told him, "You should tell them son, they are going to find out one way or another." Eric just sighed and responded with, "You tell them, I need a drink," and went into the kitchen. As he passed her Donna turned to follow him and kick his ass, at least she was going to until Eric turned his head towards her and told her, "Not right now Donna."

Red moved over to his favorite chair and took a seat. Kitty started walking towards him and demanded to know, "What is so important about that medal." Red looked at her and told her with a smile that shined of pride, "That medal means our son is a hero and has saved a lot of lives." The gang was in shock; Eric Foreman the star wars geek, the nerd, the wimp, the target of their burns for years is a hero. Red continued, "To be awarded with this medal you have to risk your own life and go above and beyond the call of duty. The medal is awarded personally by the President." Hyde responded, "Damn, I was right the government got to him man." Kitty was freaking out at the thought of 'her baby' being in a life or death situation. Donna was thinking about how she still going to kick his ass. The others were thinking 'what did he do to get that medal'. However Jackie and Red were thinking more along the lines of 'I hope he's okay' and 'damn, the things he must have seen'. Red knows that the combat can change people he has experienced it so he was worried about his son's mental stability.

Eric walked back into the room carrying a beer and asked, "So are we going to celebrate the New Year or what it's 11:58!"

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think! Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own That 70's Show, I tried to buy it but apparently IOU's don't have any actual value.**

**A.N: With school starting up again I don't know how often I will be able to post new chapters. I will try to get at least one chapter posted each week.**

"Dumb-ass" speaking

'Burn' thoughts

**OORAH CH 2**

* * *

**8:21 A.M. Foreman House: Eric's Room****  
**  
Eric was lying in his bed contemplating his choices; he could either go back to sleep or go downstairs to get breakfast and smothered by his worried mother. Eric recalls last night when his mom freaked out over his injuries.

**Flashback**

Eric walked back into the room carrying a beer and asked, "So are we going to celebrate the New Year or what it's 11:58!" "Oh, my baby!", Kitty was freaking out, her baby boy showed up injured after being in a life or death situation and she had no idea where he was or what he's done. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? How did this happen? What are doing in the military? Don't they know that you need a desk job? Oh, Eric, sweetie you aren't very athletic, why did they make you fight?" Yep Kitty was really freaking out and it was getting annoying. It was already past midnight and everyone missed the New Year's celebration while listening to Kitty's breakdown. Eric realizing that if wants to get any sleep he has to calm his mom down. Eric starts telling her that he is fine, that he isn't in the military anymore because he has been honorably discharged, and that he is moving back to Point Place.  
Donna had left during Kitty's freak out, the unknown guy also left claiming that this seems like a family situation. Bob had taken off after Donna. Fez wanted to stay, but Jackie dragged him away. Hyde just stood up and left the muttering about getting out before Mrs. Foreman starts crying. Red asked Eric, "Where do you plan on staying." "I am going to check into a motel, Dad," said Eric. "Nonsense you will stay in your bedroom," Kitty supplied. Red told Kitty, "He is a man now, I doubt he wants to stay with his parents." Eric knowing that it would make his mother happy tells her, "It's to late to go find a nice motel right now so I will stay for tonight, only, if that's okay with you." Kitty runs upstairs to make sure his sheets are clean and Eric followed her with his bag strapped across his back. As Eric was heading up the stairs Red had turned and saw Michael Kelso in the corner of the room trying to light his rocket and yelled, "Dumb-ass if you light that rocket in my living room I will light my foot in your ass."

'Yep Kelso is still the king,' thought Eric.

**End Flashback**

As Eric laid there his thoughts turned to the gang. Eric didn't know anything about their current lives when he left Jackie and Hyde were a couple. Jackie had her own public access show and Hyde worked at Grooves. Kelso had knocked a chick up and had a baby. Fez was a shampoo boy. Last but not least, Donna and he were like a broken record playing the same thing over and over never moving forward. He loved her but her feminist views ruined everything, he tries to be romantic and pays the bill and he gets lectured, he tries to be a gentleman and the next thing he knows he is a sexist pig. When he left Eric realized they were never going to work. Laying there Eric thinks back to why he left. When he left everyone was pushing him to "do something with his life," all they ever did was bitch and moan about their problems and they burned him whenever he talked about his own problems. He had gotten sick of being the butt of every joke. He had gotten tired of being their punching bag.

Eric turned to the clock by his bed to see 8:46 staring back at him. 'Well time to get smothered' he thought as he got up and put on his civvies and started to head downstairs.

**Foreman House: Kitchen**

Kitty Foreman was running around the kitchen trying to prepare a five star breakfast for her 'little boy' when Eric walked through the door in jeans and an open button up shirt, when you look at him you could see the six pack abs and muscled arms that he didn't have before leaving Point Place. When Kitty saw him she directed him to the table and put a large plate of pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and bacon in front of him. Red just sat there through all of this drinking his morning coffee and reading his paper. When Eric sat down Red turned to his son and told him, "I am curious, you said last night you were discharged, why?" "My leg injury," Eric responded, "I will always need this cane, although in time I should be able to run, the doctors said that the muscles and tendons in the back of my right leg need time to get that far, and even then running would hurt." Kitty worried about her son's health asked, "What about your arm sweetie?" Eric told her, "My arm will be fine I should have full use of it in a month give or take a week."

Looking into his Eric's eyes Red asked him, "Son, how did you get these injuries?"

* * *

**I know a cliff-hanger; I'm an ass aren't I.****  
****Please review. Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Eric is his usual fun self but he does tend to close off a little when someone brings up or he starts talking about his time as a marine.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own That 70's Show

**OORAH CH 3**

* * *

Looking into his son's eyes Red asked him, "Son, how did you get these injuries?"

"Can we not do this right now? I think it would be best if we gathered the others before I tell you what happened, that way I don't have to keep repeating my story to everyone." Eric told his dad. Kitty said, "Okay, I will invite everyone over for dinner." "Thanks mom, I'm going to go catch up with Hyde." Eric said as he got up and headed towards the basement.

**Foreman House: Basement**

Hyde was sitting in his chair next to the couch as Eric came down the stairs. When Hyde heard someone coming down the stairs he quickly hid his stash. After seeing it was Eric he got his stash right back out. Eric decided it would be hilarious to mess with Hyde when he saw the stash. So walking over he said, "Whatcha got there Hyde." "My stash, man," was Hyde's response, "want some." "Hyde that stuff is highly illegal and I'm honor bound to report it to the government, I'm sorry but you can't do this here anymore." Eric told him. Hyde just stared at Eric dumbfounded, "Man, the government has brainwashed you, you need my help, man, we gotta get you back before it's to late." "I'm sorry Hyde, but I must confiscate your stash. It's illegal." "NNNOOO!" Hyde screamed to the heavens, "It's to late, man, Foreman's gone." Eric couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. Hyde turned to Eric at the sound of his laughter and saw Eric start dipping into the stash, Hyde said, "What the hell is wrong with you man? You don't joke about something as serious as this." "It's what you get for thinking of me as a government scrooge." Eric said while he lit the pot. "Ah, I needed this you can't really do this in the military." "So, why are you doing it?" Hyde asked. "What, did Kelso stop when he went to the police academy?" "I see your point. It's good to have you back man." "It's good to be back." and that's all Hyde needed to know, his brother in all but blood was back and they were cool. Eric smiled knowing that no matter what he can always count on Hyde to stand by him.

After catching up with Hyde learning about his hiring of Randy, his break up with Jackie, and his marriage to a stripper, Eric decides it is time to go catch up with the others. Eric decides to head over to Donna's house to talk to her.

**Foreman House: Driveway**

As Eric was walking to Donna's house, Donna was walking over to the Foremans' house to kick Eric's ass. When they ran into each other in the driveway Donna started yelling, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you leave? No, what are you doing back here? You think anyone wants to see you, you just disappeared. Why would anyone want to see you?" As Donna yelled at him Eric just stood there with a guilty look on his face. When Donna finally gave Eric a chance to respond Eric just said, "You're right. I'm sorry. My mom tells me you're going to school, congratulations."and just turned around and walked away. As Eric walked away Donna stood glued in place with a look of shock on her face.

**Fez and Jackie's Apartment: an hour later**

Eric stood outside Fez and Jackie's apartment knocking on the door, after Donna's explosion Eric decided to let her cool down. Eric hoped to kill three birds with one stone by coming over, he heard last night that Kelso was staying the night here and leaving for Chicago in the morning. To the sound of the door opening Eric looked up and saw the beautiful brown eyes of one Jackie Burkhart looking back at him.

'Damn she looks beautiful! No I have to stop thinking like that, we hate each other.' As Eric was trying to stop thinking about how beautiful Jackie is, Jackie was having a few interesting thoughts herself, 'Wow, he looks so handsome. No, he has probably already gotten back together with Donna, plus why would he want to be with me I was always a bitch to him.'

"Jackie who is it?" yelled a heavily accented voice that could only belong to everybody's favorite foreigner. "It's just Eric." Jackie yelled back. 'Yeah just Eric' Eric thought sadly. Turning back to Eric Jackie invited him in. Fez was running towards the door to greet Eric. After exchanging greetings Eric asked, "Is Kelso here I heard he was staying with you guys." "No, Michael left earlier this morning he had to go back to Chicago." Jackie told him, "So, can I get you a drink?" "Yeah I'll take a beer." Eric responded "So why are you here Eric? I thought that we would see you tonight at Mr. Red's and Ms. Kitty's." Fez asked Eric. "I'm just going around catching up with everyone." Eric told Fez, "So, Fez, how's it going." "It's going great the ladies can't get enough of Fez." "That's nice Fez, good for you." Eric said as Jackie walked over with his beer. "Ah, thank you Jackie." "Your welcome Eric." "So how's..." As Eric spent the day catching up with Fez and Jackie he couldn't help but think about how much everyone has changed or about how pretty Jackie looked.

"So I will see you guys in a few hours at my parents' house, right." Eric asked as he was getting up to leave. "Yes and there better be candy." "Don't worry Fez I'm sure my mom is making a ton of sweets." Eric told Fez as he started trying to put on his coat. Sheepishly Eric asked them, "Would you mind lending me a hand?" when he couldn't get his injured arm through or zip the coat. "Sure come over here," Jackie said, "I can help." As Jackie was helping him Eric couldn't help but notice how nice her unique scent of vanillas and strawberries smelled. As Jackie finished zipping up the coat she looked up saying, "There all..." but lost that thought when she saw his bright green eyes up close. "Uh.. I-I have to go, bye." Eric stammered as he backed up to the door and left. "What was that about?" asked the ever oblivious Fez when Eric pratically ran out the door.

**Foreman House: Living Room a few hours later**

Everyone was waiting for what Eric had to say. Most of the gang was there the only ones not there were Donna and Kelso. Eric was glad Donna was not there because then things would be even more awkward. Red was in his chair, Kitty, Jackie, and Bob were on the couch and Hyde and Fez were introducing Randy to Eric over by the stairs. After a few beers Eric decided it was time to talk to everyone about how he got his medal. "Okay everyone here is the story how I got this medal. It all started a month ago..."

* * *

**Chapter End**  
**Thank You!**


End file.
